


Bloodfire

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-22
Updated: 2006-03-22
Packaged: 2019-02-02 15:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12729615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Unpleasant side effects can lead to unexpected surprises.





	Bloodfire

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

His blood boiled.

The heat of the jungle was like a living thing, enveloping his body in its arms like a lover.

Lover. God.

His skin felt hot and moist to his touch, black T-shirt sticking to his skin. Salty drops of sweat ran between his shoulder blades, between his thighs, down his forehead to his nose. His glasses slipped down again. Annoyed, he ripped them off, throwing them into a nearby bush. A droplet of sweat slithered off the edge of his nose, and his tongue thrust out to lap it away. The salt was a burst of flavor in his mouth. His BDUs were stretched tightly across his groin. He longed to unbutton the pants and relieve the pressure. Breath caught in his throat at the thought.

He could feel the blood rushing through his veins, flowing fast as the river he could hear in the distance. The river that flowed from the waterfall he and the rest of SG-1 had discovered on the preliminary survey and the search for the UAV. Oh, he could almost feel the cool water washing over his burning skin.

Forgetting everything else, he ran toward the crashing sounds, jumping over jungle plants, startling birds and crushing the purple flowers that Sam had thought were so beautiful upon their arrival to this hellhole of a planet.

He stopped abruptly, almost falling off the edge into the river, as he came upon the waterfall. A shower of rapid flowing water tumbled down into a secluded, shallow pool. Flowers of all shapes and kinds surrounded the place like a living screen, painting it a rainbow of colors. It was a tropical paradise sequestered from the steamy heat of the savage jungle.

His chest still heaved from the run, and his black T-shirt was soaked through. Not taking his eyes off the refreshing water, he peeled off his clothes, almost ripping the buttons on his pants in his haste to undress. His boots flew through the air, followed by dripping socks, and then he was immersed in the cool, clear water.

It was like walking into a glass of ice water. Oh, it felt so good, he fairly moaned with pleasure. He waded quickly towards the waterfall spilling down the rock face. The powerful cascade massaged his skin, cleaning away the dirt, sweat, and grime of the day.

He felt better, but...he glanced down. It did nothing for his throbbing erection. Taking his jutting, red organ into his hand, he stroked himself. His mouth opened in a gasp, drowned out by the deafening waterfall. His skin was so sensitive. Water flowed into his mouth and he gulped it thirstily. He stroked harder, faster, determined to rid himself of this pestering ache. Pleasure panged in his guts, building up hard and fast. The wild colors of the exotic flowers swirled around him, and the rushing sounds of the water dimmed to a soft roar. With a shout, he spurted into the lagoon. Slumping down, he sprawled in the shallow pool, letting the water wash over his head, shutting out the world. The smooth rocks rubbed tantalizingly against his ass and he felt better, more relaxed, but his pulse still beat strongly.

Astonished, he felt his dick rise again. He sat up and pounded the water with his fists in frustration. How many times would he have to jack off before this went away? He fell into the water in exasperation, dunking his head back under. 

He needed help.

* * *

"Where the hell could he have gotten to this fast?" Colonel O'Neill was angry. He eyed the cowering chieftain contemptuously. 

Teal'c hauled the scared man to his feet, thrusting his stony face into the other man's. "Where is Daniel Jackson?"

The slight, dark-haired man trembled under the scrutiny of the two burning gazes. All the confidence and haughtiness he had displayed earlier was charred, disintegrating under the two ruthless stares. 

"Sir?" Major Carter's voice was slurred. Whatever had been in the drinks had packed a powerful punch. Chieftain Korkos had been pretty sneaky, making the toast a symbol of the mining agreement between the SGC and the people of Feygos. There had been no way Daniel or Carter could've refused because the Chieftain considered them the "bearers of the treaty." No one had thought it odd that only Carter and Daniel were considered special, when all of SG-1 had helped set up the treaty, until it was too late. 

Jack sighed. This was supposed to be a simple mission. Make nice with the natives, reserve rights to the naquadah mines, and go home with new friends and a ton of mineral. But no! Korky had to go and screw it up by drugging his team.

O'Neill knelt in front of Carter. Her normally intelligent blue eyes were out of focus, and they wandered everywhere. "Carter?"

"Sir? I saw...Daniel run...toward the trees." O'Neill looked her over. Her skin was pasty and sweat beaded her forehead. She could barely move without groaning in pain. Why was it that Daniel could go tromping through the forest and Carter looked ready to keel over?

O'Neill looked up at the Jaffa. "Teal'c, go see if you can track Daniel down. I'll stay here with Carter, and watch over the Chieftain," Jack fairly spat the word. "I'll see if Carter's able to walk and we'll report what's happened to Hammond."

Teal'c nodded in assent and jogged toward the jungle.

O'Neill spun around to face the chieftain. He brought his P-90 up menacingly. "You," he growled. "What did you do to them? What was in that wine?"

Korkos cowered on the ground and banged against the DHD. He swallowed reflexively and turned paler as the Colonel shoved the large projectile weapon into his face. "The wine...we call it 'Bloodfire'."

The name made O'Neill flash back to the moment the chieftain had brought out the two gleaming golden goblets on a silver tray, the red liquid sloshing over the top as the pretty servant girl swayed her hips extravagantly. The buxom blonde had had her eye on Teal'c all night. Apparently, tall, dark and handsome floated her boat.

_"We will toast our agreement with the sacred Bloodfire wine," Chieftain Korkos stated haughtily. Jack's eyebrows rose as all the other tribesman and women stilled, looked at each other and left the room. O'Neill turned to Teal'c and the two men locked eyes in confusion. He looked across at Daniel and Carter to see if they understood the people's abrupt departure._

_Daniel shrugged his shoulders and Carter shook her head. He was about to ask about it, but Daniel beat him to it._

_"Chieftain Korkos, why have your people left?"_

_The snobbish chieftain smiled slightly, and the expression turned Jack's stomach. He felt Teal'c stiffen beside him, so he knew his instincts were not off. This guy was starting to show his true colors._

_"This part of the ceremony is sacred, Daniel Jackson," the man fairly purred, making Jack's skin crawl and Carter's mouth tighten. "They have left to go back to the village. Only my servant, Liana will be allowed to stay, but only to attend to my needs," he stated, pointing at the blonde servant who'd brought the wine._

_"And this wine?" O'Neill asked._

_"It is a tradition among my people. It is what we use to seal treaties and pacts among our people and friends. It is bad luck for the toast not to occur."_

_"So, in other words, no drinkey no signy," Jack snapped. He felt Daniel's disapproving eyes burning into his skull, admonishing him for letting his sarcasm get the best of him in a...delicate situation._

_"What my leader means, Chieftain Korkos, is that unless we toast you with this wine, the treaty will be null and void."_

_"It is bad luck not to have the Bloodfire wine toast," Korkos reiterated._

_"Sir," Carter interrupted, "it's just a little wine. How bad could it be?"_

__"How bad, indeed, Carter," O'Neill muttered out loud, shooting back to the present. He focused on the despicable chieftain again. "We KNOW you call it Bloodfire wine. What did it DO and WHY did you give it to them?"

Korkos looked over at the sweating, pale Major Carter and sighed miserably. "I am sorry. I lied. The Bloodfire wine is not apart of commemorating a treaty. I gave the Bloodfire wine to your Dr. Jackson and Major Carter because I was attracted to them. I wanted them."

Jack's mind reeled. "You WANTED them? Both?"

"Yes," the man replied in a small voice.

"You son of a bitch!" Jack pulled the smaller man up and shook him rapidly.

"Sir...we need to find out... what it does." 

Carter's weak voice brought him out of his rage. He dropped the slimy chieftain into the dirt, barely suppressing a howl of triumph when his head banged into the DHD. "What is happening to my team? Why is Carter sick and how come Daniel ran off?"

"I do not know," the man gritted out, rubbing his head. "The Bloodfire wine is meant to arouse and make the drinker more receptive. They only had one sample of the wine, it should not affect them too badly." He paused and looked up at Jack with something like regret in his dark brown eyes. "I did not take into account the fact that you all are offworlders, and naturally your bodies are different than ours. Major Carter will most likely be a little sick to her stomach..."

"And Daniel?" Jack growled.

"I do not know. He should not have reacted the way he did."

"Maybe it's...reacting to his...antihistamines or something, sir."

Jack lifted up Carter with one arm, not answering and started to dial earth. He pointed his P-90 at Korkos. "You even think about running and I'll shoot you dead, treaty or no treaty."

Jack paused in his dialing. "Carter, are you...do you feel..."

"No, sir," Sam's cheeks pinked, "I only feel ill," the pink faded to a green tinge, "Very ill." Without further ado, Major Carter, astrophysicist extraordinaire, tossed her cookies onto her CO's boots.

* * *

Teal'c was a determined Jaffa on a mission.

The weaving path was easy to follow. Daniel Jackson was headed toward the river. The pounding of water on rock reached his sensitive ears. Maybe his friend was at the waterfall they had spotted earlier. 

As he traveled, Teal'c's worried eyes searched the terrain. He grimaced as an overwhelming apprehension welled up in his gut. His symbiote squirmed in its pouch. He had always been protective of Daniel Jackson ever since he'd learned of his culpability in choosing Sha're as a host. The protectiveness built up over the years as he got to know and care for his friend. He wanted nothing terrible to happen to Daniel Jackson. The young scientist had changed within the years but he hadn't lost his gentle soul that dwelled in darkness, yet still managed to cast a bright light. 

After he had killed Sha're, the desire to protect became more acute. Gradually, Teal'c realized it was more than just defending a friend from harm. It was love. He had fallen in love with Daniel Jackson. He had always been attracted to the young man, and had noticed his beauty from the start. The attraction grew to like and respect, and the love just seemed to follow naturally. Teal'c had, in contrast to Daniel Jackson, lived a long life. He was over one hundred years old. His race, unlike the Tau'ri, did not deny or disapprove of relations between members of the same sex. He had formed some notably strong bonds with his fellow Jaffa warriors, and sex released the heightened tension placed upon them by Apophis. 

Suddenly a messy trail of trampled plants and broken branches led him to a flowered lagoon. He caught a glimpse of golden skin, and stopped at the sight before him. Seeing Daniel fall back into the water, he reacted on instinct. Teal'c dropped his staff weapon and pack on the bank and splashed toward the fallen man. He lifted Daniel into his arms, reveling in the feel of the silken skin against his palms. 

Daniel started in surprise, his hands coming up in defense. He stopped when he met Teal'c's eyes, recognition forming in his blue orbs. Water ran down his flushed face in rivulets. His pink tongue slipping out of his mouth, licking the water off his lush lips. Daniel's skin pulsed with warmth under Teal'c's hands, contrasting greatly with his own cool skin.

"Teal'c." The word was a sultry whisper and Teal'c's penis hardened in response. He was surprised at his own eagerness. He'd been without companionship for far too long. Then something firm bumped his thigh. Understanding dawned. This was why the chieftain had wanted Daniel and Major Carter to drink the Bloodfire wine. Definitely not for the treaty. He had seen the not so secretive glances Korkos had sent their way, but he did not think anything would come of it. After all, he and O'Neill had been right there to protect them. The wine had slipped right under their defenses. Both men had not wanted to jeopardize the agreement between Earth and Feygos. Anger at the duplicitous chieftain rose anew, and the Jaffa fought to control it. Anger wouldn't help his friend now, but he knew what would. 

Making eye contact with Daniel, Teal'c slowly moved his right hand under the water, keeping his left arm tightly around the younger man's back. He glided his hand slowly across the flat, taunt stomach, feeling Daniel stiffen, as he got closer to his target. He gripped the erection firmly with his hand, and heard a gasp. Daniel tried to pull away, fear darkening his expressive blue eyes. 

Hating that he caused the expression of fear in Daniel's eyes, the Jaffa leaned down and softly pressed his lips to Daniel's. The archaeologist jerked in surprise, blinking wide eyes confusedly up at Teal'c. The kiss was stiff at first, merely the press of lips against lips, but Daniel soon stopped blinking, shut his eyes, and opened his mouth to the kiss. Teal'c joyously thrust his tongue inside. Lips, tongues and teeth performed a sensual dance. Feeling the younger man relax into his arms, Teal'c started stroking. Immediately, the other man moaned softly, gently pushing into the touch.

Teal'c smiled against the full, tender mouth beneath his own. He had always imagined Daniel would be this responsive, believing the younger man fairly burst with a passion waiting to be unleashed. He continued to rub and pull lightly, gradually speeding up. The cool water surrounding his hand made an interesting contrast to the burning skin in his grip. Seeking and giving gratification this way was not uncommon for the Jaffa, but something about touching Daniel's velvety, rubbery dick and the way the young man snuggled his face against the curve of his neck made rumbles of pleasure resound in his stomach and an ache burn in his heart.

Daniel's breaths hitched faster and then he stiffened, pulling his mouth from the dark man and screaming his release into Teal'c's shoulder. He was beautiful.

The lithe, supple body slumped in his arms and Teal'c held him close. He ran his hands through the wet, brown hair that was plastered to Daniel's skull, enjoying the intimate embrace. Then he lifted him out of the water, carrying him and laying him down on the moist bank of the river. 

Teal'c hurriedly shucked his sopping clothes and boots, hanging his pants and shirt on a nearby bush to dry, and placing his boots underneath them. He hunted in his pack for a blanket, and finding it, spread it out further up the shore.

Kneeling beside Daniel, he shook his shoulder. "Daniel Jackson. Are you all right?"

The younger man mumbled in response, turning on his side. 

"Come. You may lie on the blanket I have spread out. It is more comfortable than this wet shore." Without waiting for a reply, he moved to pick Daniel up.

"No! Don't!" Daniel curled up tighter, batting the Jaffa's hands away.

Perplexed, Teal'c relaxed back on his heels. "Are you ashamed of what we did?"

"No!" came the immediate response.

"Then what?" Teal'c asked, soothingly.

A mumble was his reply.

"Daniel?"

"It didn't help!" Daniel shouted, rolling on to his back. Teal'c's eyes widened at the rosy erection standing proudly at attention. Daniel's blue eyes flashed and his face flushed with embarrassment. "It didn't help," he repeated in a softer voice.

Something deep inside Teal'c's battle-scarred soul reached out to the distressed man. He placed his hand against Daniel's flushed cheek. "Then I will help you again."

Daniel's eyes widened in surprise, then shuttered. "I can't ask you to do that." He moved to turn away, but Teal'c stopped him.

"You do not have to ask me. I am offering and it would be my honor and pleasure to assist you, Daniel Jackson," he said formally.

"Your pleasure?" the younger man asked quietly.

At once, Teal'c understood what was wrong. He stared at the younger man, needing to verify what he was thinking. He saw passion, yes, but also a blossoming hope, a need that had not always been there, but had been forming for some time. 

"Yes, my pleasure." He leaned down to kiss the other man, and his heart lifted when Daniel immediately opened to him, kissing him with fervor. He lay down on his side next to Daniel without breaking the kiss, stroking his large hands down the smooth skin of the hip and thighs. He pushed his own erection subtly into the other man and was rewarded when slim fingers gripped his hardened flesh. He stifled his moans, pushing more urgently into the tapered fingers, roughed by years of fieldwork. His desire was just starting to peak when Daniel broke the kiss.

"Make love to me, Teal'c."

Teal'c swiftly pulled back, eyeing the other man in shock. Daniel looked steadily back. "I don't think a hand job is going to work again," he said calmly. "I don't think just a hand job will work. I've...um...tried that before. I guess only indirect stimulation will work to get rid of the damned side effects of this wine...being close with someone, having...emotions ... or something ...and I trust you." He swallowed hard, losing the easy, calm look. "I...I think love you," he blurted.

The words washed over the Jaffa like the most soothing balm. He wanted to talk this over, ask Daniel about when he realized his feelings went beyond friendship, but he knew it would have to wait. Daniel's cheeks were still flushed, his normally cerulean eyes almost violet with need. A wet, stiff, and eager erection pressed into his muscled thigh, and the younger man had unconsciously started stroking Teal'c's own hard member again. He almost smiled. 

"I love you as well, Daniel. I believe I have for a while now." The smile at his answer was blinding, and Teal'c couldn't resist stealing another kiss, gradually pressing Daniel onto his back. He pulled back, searching the other man's face. "Are you sure?"

Daniel nodded, licking his lips. "It won't be a first for me. It's just been a while."

"I will be gentle," Teal'c answered the unspoken question. "You do know that I would never hurt you, do you not?"

"Of course I do."

"Good." Teal'c picked Daniel up, startling him. "We must move to the blanket so you will be as comfortable as possible." He placed him gently on the slightly scratchy Air Force issue blanket and reached for his nearby pack, pulling it closer. 

"We will use this." He plucked out the sunblock. Placing it within reaching distance, he leaned down to kiss Daniel again. Mouths met in a harsh coupling, and Teal'c opened his mouth to receive Daniel's tongue. He moved his mouth away and started down the strong column of neck, feasting as he went. He paused at the rosy nipples, biting and licking each until Daniel curled up, whimpering.

"What is the matter?"

Daniel was breathless. "Teal'c...could we just...I mean..." he couldn't finish his sentence, but the Jaffa understood. Daniel's body was too sensitized for any more foreplay. He needed release and he needed it soon. Teal'c cursed the wine and Chieftain Korkos once more. It may have inadvertently brought the two men together, but that wasn't worth Daniel's suffering. And this wasn't how he envisioned their first time together. Teal'c believed he was what humans called a "romantic." He liked to "woo," but that was not possible now.

He leaned off the other man, grabbing the sunblock. He squirted an ample amount into his palm, rubbing it into his fingers. Daniel spread his legs and flung out his arms. Teal'c felt his eyebrow rise in surprise. Yes, his Daniel was definitely passionate, and he had most certainly done this before. 

His Daniel. He liked the sound of that. 

"Does that make you my Teal'c?" came an amused reply.

Had he said that out loud? Love was making him lose control of his faculties. This could be an unfortunate thing. He would have to meditate in the future to make sure his continuing relationship with Daniel Jackson did not jeopardize them both.

But enough contemplation for now. 

"Indeed," he rumbled, lovingly. Teal'c kneeled between the spread legs and leaned over, easing a finger inside. Daniel was relaxed enough after his two previous orgasms and the finger slid right in. He moved it around, angling for the pleasure spot inside. Daniel writhed below him, rubbing his heels up and down Teal'c's smooth ass. He pushed another finger in, and then another, stretching Daniel and making sure he would fit. He knew he was well endowed - other Jaffa and his wife had often commented about his size.

"I hope that thing fits," Daniel said laughingly, unknowingly echoing the other man's thoughts. "You are so beautiful," he said, blue eyes softening, tears suspiciously brightening them.

"As are you, my Daniel." He pulled out his fingers, positioning his dick at the stretched opening. "Are you ready?"

"Yes!"

Laughter rumbled in his throat at the eagerness, and he enjoyed Daniel's answering, astonished smile. He slid in slowly, sighing in bliss at the feel of the gripping, silken heat. He had always enjoyed joining with men more than women. It took a lot of trust to let someone do this to you when your body was not made for it. It made it that much more enjoyable.

Daniel was shaking his head back and forth, moaning under his breath. Teal'c reached down to grasp his steely erection, but a hand batted him away. 

"Don't...too much," he gasped. "Please, just fuck me."

Teal'c relented and grabbed hold of the other man's hips, pumping his dick in and out, gradually speeding up. The sensations were almost too much. It had been so long. He angled his hips, trying to hit the spot, wanting to make this as satisfying as possible of both of them. He hit it once, twice, three times before Daniel came, shouting in ecstasy, clamping his muscles around the Jaffa's large member. It was all Teal'c needed. He came seconds later, collapsing on top of the younger man.

Gradually, he came back to himself, feeling hands massaging the dark skin of his back, and a husky voice whispering "Thank you, thank you," over and over in his ear. He pulled Daniel close and rolled onto his back, laying the other man on his stomach, gripping in a tight, warm embrace. 

"No, thank you, my Daniel. You gave me a momentous gift."

"Teal'c, that was almost romantic." Daniel's voice was breathy and light, and Teal'c felt his breath even out as his eyelids fluttered shut. Teal'c held Daniel close and let him sleep.

* * *

"Daniel Jackson. I wish to speak with you."

Teal'c's deep baritone resounded through the quiet infirmary. Dr. Fraiser eyed the two men sagely. The whole of SG-1 had been quiet ever since their return from Feygos. She could understand Sam's quiet embarrassment. Barfing on your commanding officer's shoes was never fun, but come on. One time she slammed him up against a locker and kissed him. That was WAY more embarrassing. And the colonel's seething rage at the lying chieftain, and more to the point, his dirty boots was nothing new.

Still, she didn't know what was up with Daniel and Teal'c. Both of them were fine, and Daniel was, surprisingly, not suffering any ill effects from the Bloodfire wine. But both men kept eyeing each other and the door to the infirmary. Sensing they needed to talk about something, she decided to release her favorite patient into the Jaffa's capable hands.

"I'm all done here, Daniel. You can go. You seem to be fine. No feelings of nausea?" Daniel quietly shook his head in a negative. "Then you can go, but please, report any unusual symptoms immediately. And rest!" She lifted some syringes off of a tray and waved them at Daniel. "Don't make me use these. You know I will."

Daniel winced and looked away. Oh yeah. He knew all right.

"You will know if anything is amiss, Dr. Fraiser," Teal'c announced. "And I will make sure he sleeps tonight." Daniel eyed him with uncertainty until he realized that meant Teal'c would have to stay with him all night in order to keep his promise to Janet. He smiled.

"I'm ready."

The two men walked in silence to Teal'c's quarters. When they reached the door, Teal'c opened it, stepped inside, and started lighting his candles. Daniel hesitated at the entrance. When finished, the Jaffa noticed his reluctance.

"Come inside, my Daniel. We have much to discuss."

The warm, melting voice eased Daniel's frazzled nerves. He quickly stepped inside. Teal'c sat on the large bed in the center of the room and opened his arms. Daniel quickly joined him on the bed and snuggled into the larger man's comforting embrace. The two men hugged each other for a while, enjoying the closeness. Then Teal'c broke the silence. 

"I have always felt protective of you, Daniel Jackson. At the moment I acknowledged my fault for the capture of Sha're, I perceived it my duty to return her to you. I also decided to keep you safe, to return you to Sha're alive and well. When I failed you," he covered the archaeologist's interrupting mouth with his hand, "You will never convince me otherwise, just as I will never be able to convince you of your absence of guilt." He rubbed Daniel's arms soothingly to take the sting out of his words as he continued. "When I failed in my duty to return Sha're to you, the feelings of protection and affection for a fellow warrior gradually transformed into feelings of love. I do not know when I started to love you, my Daniel, I just know that I do."

Daniel's eyes misted at the solemn words of promise and adoration. He took a deep breath. It was his turn to spill his guts.

"I guess it all started when...when Shau'nac came to the SGC." Daniel paused when he felt Teal'c stiffen. He soothingly rubbed the strong, muscular arms that held him. He knew the pain Teal'c felt - his own never completely went away. Teal'c gripped his arm and bade him to continue. "Anyway, when she came and you were going to leave with her, I felt...jealous. I didn't realize it at the time, but I was angry and shocked that you were going to leave the SGC. Leave...me. I didn't know how important you were to me." 

At this, Daniel turned in Teal'c's arms to look him in the face. "It just...it grew. This feeling. I guess, I tried to kill it, deny it. When Shifu gave me that dream, I killed you." He paused, trying to gather his thoughts.

Teal'c hugged Daniel close. "You have spoken of this dream with me already, Daniel Jackson."

"I know," Daniel interrupted, "I'm just telling you what I rationalized it to mean.   
That's when I understood that I was in love with you. That's when I knew where all those feelings of anger and...and of affection were coming from. Not just friendship, not just gratefulness for all the attention you were giving me in lieu of Jack's disregard, but LOVE."

Daniel leaned back against the firm body behind him, spent after finally releasing all his locked up emotions and secrets. Teal'c gripped him tighter and rocked him gently, whispering in his ears, lulling him into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Teal'c awoke from his Kelnoreem and glanced down at his side. Daniel Jackson was gone. He no doubt was working in his office. Dr. Fraiser said that Daniel needed rest, and he should not be working. Teal'c stalked through the corridors of the SGC, heading purposely for his lover's office. Sure enough, he heard the click of the keyboard, and a soft, yellow light escaped from under the office door. 

He opened the door quietly and locked it behind him. His eyes searched for the security camera, noting that it was off. He watched Daniel get up from the computer and replace a reference volume. 

"I did not wear you out on Feygos, my Daniel? I shall endeavor to correct my mistake."

Before Daniel could reply, Teal'c moved up behind him, wrapped an arm around his chest, pulled him back, and stuck his hand into Daniel's pants. He gripped Daniel's now semi-hard penis in his hand and moved the other hand up the black T-shirt to stroke a nipple. Daniel moaned low in his throat, relaxing against the strong body behind him. He tried to speak.

"Teal'c, I need...I need to finish..."

Teal'c licked his ear, and felt the man shudder in his arms, as he gave up trying to work on one of his numerous translations. "You need to what?"

"I need you."

"You have me, my love." Teal'c kissed his neck, biting the collarbone. He released the tormented nipple, and moved both hands to the waistband of the other man's pants. He unbuttoned them and slid them down, letting them puddle on the floor. Daniel wasn't wearing any shoes, his feet merely covered with socks, so he kicked the pants away. Teal'c gripped Daniel's now fully erect dick, squeezing it softly. "Like this?"

"Yes," Daniel gritted out through clenched teeth. He flopped his head back on to Teal'c's shoulder, licking and biting the flesh within reach. He gripped the strong arms that enveloped him.

Teal'c braced himself against a wall, stretching a hand down to free his own achingly hard organ, while continuing to stroke and fondle Daniel. He stopped stroking Daniel's erection, and kissed the other man's neck soothingly when he moaned in disappointment. Lifting the younger man a little off the floor, he used his fingers to stretch Daniel's opening, which was still loose from before, then gripped his hips and quickly slid his still slick dick inside. 

Both men whimpered in unison and moved together. The passion was building in them both and he knew they would not last long. Daniel gripped his shoulder hard, holding himself off the floor, thrusting back with his body weight. Teal'c let go with one hand, grasping Daniel's dick in his hands. He pumped him rhythmically and Daniel came hard, biting his lip to keep from shouting. Teal'c ground his hips hard into the suddenly lax body before him, and spurted his seed inside Daniel.

Carefully, he slipped down the wall, still holding Daniel tightly. He hugged him close, tilting the exhausted man's head up to kiss him thoroughly. Daniel smiled into his mouth. 

Teal'c broke the kiss slowly, licking Daniel's lips as he pulled away. He stared into shimmering blue pools. "Can you sleep now?"

"Yes, I think I can." He reached up a hand and stroked the beautiful, dark skin. "I really have you." It was a statement, not a question.

"Indeed. As I have you."

The two men stayed in the embrace long after, relaxed and sated, reveling in the feelings of contentment and a love they finally had a chance to express.


End file.
